dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora's Big Birthday Adventure
Dora's Big Birthday Adventure is a Dora the Explorer TV movie. It is also the 20th episode for Season 5. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Coquí *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Mami *Papi *Abuela *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Alicia *Daisy *Guillermo *Isabella *Azul *Amelie *Mei *Grumpy Old Troll *Roberto *Sabrina the Snow Princess *Allie *Wizzles *Birthday Wizzle *Flying Monkeys *La Bruja *Scarecrow Summary The episode starts with Dora and Boots in the magic story book they need to get home for Dora's 8th birthday so they can celebrate, but they end up in the twisty wind cloud to Wizzle World they go on an adventure back home for the party by finding the Wishing Wizzle and give him back his wishing crystal get past a mean witch who hates wishes. Recap Places *Sea Snake Lake *Dancing Forest *Rainbow *Wizzle Mountain Songs *We're Going Home *Good Luck song *Travel Song (Big Birthday Adventure variation) **Mambo (from "Daisy, La Quinceañera") **Bate, Bate, Chocolate (from "The Chocolate Tree") **Isa, Turn the Wheel (from "Dora's Pirate Adventure") **Pirate Dance (from "Dora's Dance to the Rescue") **Clean Up Song (from "Dora Saves the Mermaids") *Coconut Conga (from "Dora Saves the Mermaids") *Boo! (song) *Rain, Rain, Go Away (from "The Big Storm") *Dora's Home *We Did It! (new version) Older Episode Clips *Episodes used in the magic storybook recap, in order: **"Dora Saves the Snow Princess" **"Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom" *Episodes used during "We're Going Home", in order: **"Star Catcher" **"A Present For Santa" **"The Happy Old Troll" **"Benny's Big Race" **"Little Star" **"We All Scream for Ice Cream" **"Best Friends" **"¡Rápido, Tico!" **"Dora's First Trip" **"Save Diego" **"Best Friends" (again) **"Save Diego" (again) **"Dora's First Trip" (again) **"Dora & Diego to the Rescue" **"Louder!" **"To the Monkey Bars" **"Super Spies" **"Boots' Special Day" **"The Super Silly Fiesta" **"Dora's World Adventure" **"El Dia De Las Madres" **"Big Sister Dora" **"Best Friends" (a third time) **"Isa's Unicorn Flowers" **"Meet Diego!" **"Best Friends" (a fourth and final time) **"The Super Silly Fiesta" (again) **"Dora & Diego to the Rescue" (again) **"Super Babies" **"The Backpack Parade" **"Lost Squeaky" **"The Happy Old Troll" (again) **"The Super Silly Fiesta" (a third and final time) **"Rojo the Fire Truck" **"Dora's Pirate Adventure" **"The Magic Stick" **"Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur" *Episodes remembered during the first Travel Song, in order: **"Daisy, La Quinceañera" **"The Chocolate Tree" **"Dora's Pirate Adventure" *Episodes remembered during the second Travel Song, in order: **"Roberto the Robot" **"The Super Silly Fiesta" **"Dora's Dance to the Rescue" **"Dora Saves the Mermaids" Trivia *This episode marks the 10th anniversary of the series and features a few songs from past episodes and some new ones. *This is the final episode of the Magic Storybook Trilogy, following "Dora Saves the Snow Princess" and "Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom". *This is the 9th episode that lasted over 30 minutes. *This is the second episode where the tip of Boots' tail gets chomped, the first being "Fish Out of Water". *During "We're Going Home", the characters in the flashbacks appear to be lip-syncing to the song. *This is the first episode to use a newer, more upbeat version of the "We Did It" song. It will be used for the rest of the series. *The crystal Dora wears throughout the episode is the same one Dora wore in "Dora Saves the Snow Princess" and "Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom". It is revealed in this episode to be the Wishing Wizzle's wishing crystal, and when Dora says she got it in another story, she is referencing the events of the former episodes. **After this double-length special, it is never seen again because the Wishing Wizzle has it, as Dora gave it to him, and this is the final episode of the Magic Storybook Trilogy. *There was no four picture pop-up sequence after going over the rainbow. *This is the 121st episode of the series. *In some scenes of this episode, Dora has her Season 6 look. *This is the second time the birthday balloon is shown. "Whose Birthday is It?" marks the first time. *Map uses different animations and assets in his segment. **He also says the places twice before the zoom wipe. **After Map explains to the viewer about getting to the last place Dora and Boots got to go, he just says "Remember." *This episode also has the highest number of characters present in the entire series, being 30 (counting the wizzles as one character and the flying monkeys counting as two). *This episode parodies The Wizard of Oz. Dora is Dorothy, Boots is Toto, Sabrina is Glinda, La Bruja is the Wicked Witch of the West, the Scarecrow is the scarecrow, and the Birthday Wizzle is the Wizard of Oz while the Wizzles are the munchkins and the Flying Monkeys are Nikko and the flying monkeys, the only characters who are missing from The Wizard of Oz is the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion. *Swiper is on his good side at Dora's Birthday Party. However, Dora and Boots stopped him from swiping twice in the flashbacks. Also, La Bruja replaces him as the antagonist. *This episode shows some clips from past episodes from Seasons 1-4, but Dora and Boots's dialogues from those episodes were re-recorded by the new cast. *This is the only double-length episode of the series in which Dora wears her casual outfit throughout the episode. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, however, they technically do but they don't sing it in the original way and it's not played in the original version, they sing it in a different way and it's played in a different version, they actually sing the Travel Song Big Birthday Adventure Variation. *Before the We Did It! song, the Fiesta Trio play their fanfare music but without their instruments, their music just plays when they are flying on balloons. *Dora and Boots will never sing the original We Did It! from now on. *Unlike Whose Birthday is It? which they sing it to Swiper, the entire cast doesn't sing the Happy Birthday song to Dora. *Dora and Boots do not sing Feliz Cumpleaños in this episode from the Season 1 episode Surprise!. *The birthday balloon with a picture of Dora on it is purple, but in Whose Birthday is It?, the balloon with a picture of Swiper on it was yellow. *In later episodes, Dora's eyes will be larger, but her eyes may still look normal due to the size increase being insignificant. Goofs *The TV version uses a new intro, but the DVD version uses a variation of the intro from "Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom". *During the Pirate Dance segment, the song and background is different than what it is in Dora's Dance to the Rescue and Dora and Boots had their pirate outfit from Dora's Pirate Adventure. *Dora forgets to defeat La Bruja, so it's possible that La Bruja is not giving up just yet. *The scene where the Pirate Piggies are sailing under the wishing star is actually from an unfinished episode that was later merged to this episode, then scrapped due to it not fitting the theme of this episode. *A scene with Dora and Boots looking at all the stars and the wishing crystal in the night sky, Boots's original favorite part, followed by Dora showing the viewer their wishing star and telling them that it only works for good wishes was going to be included in this episode, as evidenced in a video behind-the-scenes look on Parents featuring voice actress Caitlin Sanchez, in which a snippet of the script of this episode is shown on camera. Gallery 913Vs7ZKIbL._SL1500_.jpg Dora-350x432.jpg MV5BMjAwMTk1NTQzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzY1ODQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg MV5BMjA4NDIzNDc4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDkwNzEzMDE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg Everybody With A Sad Face.jpg 647970.jpg 631779.jpg Dora-birthday-c.jpg MV5BMTQzNTQ2ODA1Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzYwNzEzMDE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg Dora's Big Birthday Adventure Wii Game.png Dora's Big Birthday Adventure Ds Game.png tornado.PNG spin.PNG Dora and Friends the Explorer Cartoon ► Dora the Explorer Big Birthday Adventure!.png|Dora and Friends the Explorer Cartoon ► Dora the Explorer Big Birthday Adventure!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbItMKttd8c Screenshot (1267).png|Dora's picture in the birthday balloon Screenshot (1265).png Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 5 Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes Category:2010 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken Category:Episodes with Diego Category:Episodes with Baby Jaguar Category:Episodes with Alicia